Le véritable Everdeen
by kangle
Summary: Katniss, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... J'ai connu ton père. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, je passe ma main dans les cheveux. C'est grâce à lui…grâce à lui qu'on en est là. Short story. KatnissXPeeta.
1. Chapter 1: Les confessions

**-Le véritable Everdeen-**

_Décidément, j'aime beaucoup aborder le thème de la mémoire et des souvenirs. Ceci est ma troisième fiction sur ce fandom. Ce sera un two shot. Ce que Peeta s'apprête à révéler à Katniss pourrait bien la marquer à jamais. Mais il a besoin d'avouer. De tout avouer._

_Je ne sais pas comment cette fic sera accueillie, alors si vous aimez, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review à la fin. L'autre chapitre bientôt ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 1: Les confessions

Ce secret me pèse de plus en plus. Avec Katniss, on s'est jurés de tout se dire. Seulement voilà, je me sens incapable de lui dire CE secret depuis qu'il est revenu à ma mémoire. C'était il y a plus de deux mois, lors d'une énième séance avec le docteur Aurélius. Katniss ne l'aime pas, mais elle m'autorise à le voir car je lui dis que ça me fait du bien, ces séances. Quand je m'en suis rappelé, alors cela a été le choc, parce que je savais de suite, sans hésitation, que cela avait été réel, que cela n'était pas de mon invention, j'en avais la profonde conviction.

J'ai connu le père de Katniss. Et il a changé ma vie. C'est grâce à lui que j'en suis là à présent, aux côtés de ma fiancée, et c'est grâce à lui encore que je deviendrais bientôt l'heureux papa d'une petite fille. Nous n'avons pas encore choisi de prénom, mais rien ne presse. Plus rien ne pourra me prendre mon bonheur.

Je rentre par la porte principale, les mains couvertes de terre. Je suis content, les primevères se développent admirablement bien. Je pars me débarbouiller, puis rejoint ma femme sur le divan. Elle est en train tricoter, mais visiblement, cela ne lui réussit pas.

-C'est ton nouveau loisir ? Je demande en pointant la boule de laine trouée qui, je présume doit être de petits chaussons pour bébé.

Elle me regarde d'un air résigné :

-C'était, corrige-t-elle. Delly a essayé de m'apprendre, mais je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Pourtant j'ai copié exactement chacun de ses mouvements !

Je ris de bon cœur, mais je suis en panique au fond de moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tout lui dire. Ça ne va pas être facile.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Le trois Mai.

Je prends une inspiration et me lance selon la tactique des petits pas :

-C'est le jour où je t'ai rencontré.

-Ah vraiment ? Sourit Katniss.

C'est elle tout craché ça. Elle n'accorde pas d'importance aux dates. Moi, je m'en souviens très bien de ce jour. Je me rapproche d'elle et tend ma main, attendant son autorisation. Elle la prend et délicatement la pose sur son ventre rebondie. Je peux sentir la vie à travers la peau tendue. C'est elle. C'est mon deuxième trésor qui se cache derrière.

-J'avais cinq ans, poursuivis-je. Je t'ai vu lever la main…

Son regard malicieux se pose sur moi comme un papillon.

-La suite, tu la connais, dis-je en la regardant amoureusement.

Elle se penche et m'embrasse tendrement.

-Raconte-la-moi encore une fois s'il te plaît.

-Tu étais dans ta petite robe qui t'allait si bien, et tu t'es mise à chanter. Et je me souviens que les oiseaux se sont tus à ce moment-là. Tu étais magnifique.

-Tu as donné moins de détails cette fois-ci, fait Katniss en mimant un air déçu.

Cette histoire, j'ai bien dû la lui raconter une centaine de fois au moins. Mais elle ne se lasse jamais de l'entendre.

-Ah, tu veux des détails ? M'enquis-je.

Elle me jette un sourire narquois. Je souris, caresse son ventre.

-Peeta…

Le sérieux dans sa voix m'interpelle soudainement, et je lève la tête pour rencontrer sa mine soucieuse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Dit-elle. Tu trembles.

En disant cela, elle pose sa main sur la mienne, et je me rends compte que je tremble bel et bien.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité sur ce jour-là, dis-je rapidement.

Elle me lance un regard accusateur :

-Peeta, dit-elle d'un ton de remontrance, on s'était pourtant jurés de…

-Oui, je sais, dis-je en déglutissant péniblement. Mais je ne m'en suis souvenu que très récemment.

-Peeta Mellark, je te connais très bien maintenant. Et je sais quand mon mari me ment.

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux. Ça y est, le duel est engagé. Je soutiens son regard. Elle me sonde de ses yeux gris. Je tiens le coup, mais la pression se fait plus forte, plus intense, insoutenable, et je finis par détourner le regard, baissant les yeux comme un chien fait lorsqu'il se fait réprimander.

-D'accord, ok, ça fait deux mois.

-Deux mois ? Ce n'est pas à cette date que remonte ton dernier rendez-vous avec le docteur ?

J'acquiesce. Elle soupire :

-Je savais qu'il y aurait un problème avec lui. Il y en a toujours avec lui.

-Tu te trompes, il m'a aidé à faire resurgir ce souvenir. Mais je ne lui ai pas confié.

S'ensuit une longue minute de silence, que je finis par rompre :

-Tu es fâchée ?

Elle ne dit rien, semblant peser le pour et le contre, mais je vois un sourire se dessiner sur le coin de ses lèvres, et je sais qu'elle est sur le point d'abandonner la lutte. Je lui embrasse le front, et un sourire timide apparaît sur ce visage que je connais si bien :

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me fâcher contre toi, dit-elle en se pelotonnant contre moi.

Je change de posture pour lui assurer un meilleur confort, et elle pose sa tête sur mon torse.

-Avant de te révéler cela, il faut que tu saches. Je t'aime Katniss, sois en sûr. Tu m'as bien entendu ? Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Moi aussi.

Et ces mots me suffisent. Nous restons là, un moment, et la peur que j'avais se dissipe peu à peu. J'ai confiance en Katniss. J'ai confiance en notre avenir. Elle lève son regard vers moi.

-Tu penses pouvoir me dire ton secret ? Demande Katniss et je sais que si je ne suis pas prêt elle respectera ma décision. Mais je le suis. J'acquiesce lentement.

-C'est un peu compliqué, avouai-je, et si tu as la gentillesse de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, je veux bien te raconter. Tout depuis le début.

-Je promets, dit-elle doucement.

-Tu ne me verras plus sous le même jour après ça, je la préviens.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, rassure-toi.

-Je t'ai menti, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Mais je déteste te mentir. Je suis désolé.

-Ce dont tu te souviens…tu es sûr que c'est réel ? Demande-t-elle, et je sens la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Je ne peux pas te garantir que tout est parfaitement exact. Des détails ont pu m'échapper. J'étais trop jeune pour bien me souvenir. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que dans l'ensemble, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Elle indique seize heures. Bien, on a l'après-midi devant nous.

-Ce jour-là, je n'étais pas amoureux de toi. Pas encore, dis-je.

A ma grande surprise elle se met à rire. Son visage resplendit tellement, et je me mets à rire doucement sous l'effet d'entraînement.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Tu en as fait tout un plat pour ça ? Dit-elle en redoublant de rire. Allons Peeta, tu t'es torturé l'esprit pour rien, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. A cinq ans, c'est normal de ne pas savoir ce que c'est qu'aimer. Et que dire de moi ? Je ne t'ai même pas remarqué à l'époque.

-Ah, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, dis-je en faisant mine d'être vexé.

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, s'autorise à embrasser mon menton, puis remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je lui rends son baiser.

-Alors Mr Mellark, quand avez-vous été amoureuse de moi ?

-C'est là que ça se complique, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Pour comprendre, il faut remonter à mes neuf ans. Katniss, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. –Je prends une respiration- J'ai connu ton père.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Je passe ma main dans les cheveux.

- C'est grâce à lui…grâce à lui qu'on en est là, dis-je, les mots se bousculant dans ma bouche sous l'émotion.

-Tu ne me l'a jamais dit Peeta ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-J'avais mes raison crois-moi.

Et je commence mon récit.

* * *

J'avais neuf ans quand je me suis enfui de ma maison après une énième humiliation. Cette fois-ci, j'avais décidé d'en finir. J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais osé auparavant, car je n'étais pas prêt à mourir. Je suis entré dans la forêt. Je me suis enfoncé dans les bois, j'ai laissé la nature m'engloutir. J'ai déambulé sans trop savoir ce que je comptais faire. Et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Au détour d'un chemin. Il a pointé son arc vers moi en m'entendant, et je ne sais pas qui de nous a été le plus surpris.

-Petit, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était douce, je m'en souviens. Il a baissé son arc et s'est approché de moi. Il a dit nerveusement :

-J'ai failli te tuer petit. J'ai cru que tu étais du gibier. Il ne faut jamais me refaire ce coup, ou je vais avoir une crise cardiaque.

Il a posé une main sur ma tête en signe paternel :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répète-t-il. Hé, tu ne serais pas dans la classe de ma fille toi ?

Comme je ne répondais toujours pas, il m'a examiné, et d'un coup il a saisi ma main et a remonté la manche de mon gilet, révélant mes blessures. Elles saignaient encore un peu. Je me suis dégagé brutalement.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Maman a laissé tomber une assiette, dis-je précipitamment.

Il m'a considéré longuement, d'un air presque triste.

-Sans faire exprès ?

Elle l'a jeté vers moi. Je me suis baissé à temps, mais les débris m'ont coupé.

-Non elle ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Il me regarde et je sais qu'il ne me croit pas. Mais il n'insiste pas.

-Et vous que faites-vous ? Vous chassez ?

-Tu es très perspicace bonhomme. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

-Je garde bien les secrets, dis-je.

-J'en suis convaincu.

Nous marchons un peu dans la forêt.

-La vie est précieuse petit. Il ne faut pas la gâcher.

Je me demande s'il savait ce que j'étais venu faire ici.

-Je ne m'appelle pas petit, répliquai-je. Je m'appelle Peeta.

-D'accord Peeta.

Il me fait signe de se baisser. Nous restons tapis dans un buisson. Il me pointe un arbre, et je me mets à le scruter. Je le vois lever son arc et l'instant d'après un écureuil tombe d'une branche.

-Vous visez bien.

-Je ne suis pas trop mauvais, dit-il en souriant.

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Il m'a emmené cueillir des mûres sauvages, et nous nous sommes régalés près d'une cascade. Il ne disait pas grand-chose, mais je le respectais instinctivement. C'était un grand homme ton père. Il faisait très beau ce jour-là. Il a essayé de m'apprendre à nager, mais ma tentative n'était pas très brillante. J'ai bu plusieurs fois la tasse, et le bruit de la cascade ne m'a pas du tout rassuré. Je crois que j'avais déjà peur de l'eau à cette époque. Puis nous sommes remontés et nous nous sommes allongés sur les pierres plates qui bordaient l'eau. J'ai demandé à tout hasard.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

Il a fait une pause.

-Alan. Tu peux m'appeler Alan.

Je hoche la tête. Nous restons ainsi, le soleil nous réchauffant la peau, au milieu de la nature, à écouter les oiseaux. Il s'allonge et je le vois fermer les yeux. C'est un des rares moments où j'ai vu ton père aussi détendu. J'ai fait de même sur mon petit rocher, et l'après-midi est passé bien vite. Je me souviens du soleil. Il était orange en fin de journée. D'un bel orange.

-On devrait rentrer, dit-il finalement.

Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je sais que le soleil se couche, et qu'il faudra bien que je le fasse.

-Encore un peu, murmurai-je.

Je ne me rappelle pas du retour. Je crois ton père m'a porté jusqu'à la barrière, car je me souviens avoir ouvert les yeux, et l'avoir vu scruter la barrière, à l'affut du bruit. Il m'a déposé à terre après s'être assuré que la clôture n'était pas électrifiée. Il m'a pris par les bras et a pris son air grave.

-Peeta, tu dois me promettre de ne plus retourner dans la forêt. C'est un lieu dangereux.

-Mais je ne crains rien avec vous.

-Je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi. Je ne peux pas, je dois m'occuper de mes filles, tu comprends ?

Je hoche silencieusement de la tête.

-Elles en ont de la chance, murmurai-je.

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, et j'ai senti la chaleur. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais pris dans leurs bras. La meilleure chose que mon père pouvait faire, c'était de m'éviter des ennuis en détournant la colère de ma mère. Une larme a roulé sur ma joue. Il a desserré son étreinte.

-File maintenant Peeta.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Everdeen.

Je l'ai vu esquisser un sourire malicieux :

-Alors tu me connaissais ?

-Vous êtes le mineur dont mon père m'a parlé, dis-je simplement. Vous êtes le père de Katniss.

Puis je me suis retourné, et j'ai marché vers la boulangerie sans regarder en arrière. A ce moment, je ne t'aimais pas encore. Au mieux j'étais heureux pour toi, au pire je t'enviais. Tu as eu une enfance que j'aurais voulue avoir. Je n'éprouvais ni haine, ni colère. Juste un arrière-goût amer en sachant que ce formidable après-midi ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir heureux.

* * *

-Oh Peeta, dit Katniss en me serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras. Merci, merci d'avoir partagé ce souvenir. Tu me donnes quelque chose de tellement précieux à mes yeux. J'ai l'impression que mon père revit à travers ces souvenirs. Merci.

Elle dit cela en m'embrassant le front et se lève.

-Il faut que j'aille préparer le dîner. Tu me raconteras la suite demain ?

-Promis.

Je me lève et inconsciemment, me tord les mains. Je ne lui ai pas encore révélé le plus gros. J'espère que tout ira bien quand elle le saura.

Que je ne l'ai pas aimé avant les Jeux. Pas avant notre rencontre officielle.


	2. Chapter 2: Ma vie pour la tienne

_Me revoilà! C'était plutôt chaud d'écrire ce chapitre, mais je suis contente de l'avoir écrit d'une traite :) GuimOveX5, je t'ai fait un petit clin d'œil dans le chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 2: Ma vie pour la tienne.

Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin. Je suis descendu en évitant de la réveiller et j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Je l'attends toujours pour manger, alors comme il n'est pas encore l'heure, je suis allé m'assoir sur le canapé, et j'ai fixé le plafond sans vraiment le voir. En réalité, j'étais absorbé dans mes souvenirs. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de gaffe, mais cette fameuse journée de juillet m'apparait encore floue. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que je me mette à inventer ! J'essaie de reconstituer le puzzle, mais rien à faire, seule une information me revient. CETTE information, qui m'a fait douter de mon amour pour Katniss avant les Jeux. Mais tout porte à croire qu'elle est réelle. Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me rappeler, et pris d'une soudaine idée, je me lève et cherche activement dans la petite bibliothèque du salon. Je trouve le livre du Docteur Aurélius. Je feuillette les pages fébrilement et tombe sur la page que je cherchais. Je lis :

_« Il arrive que le patient n'arrive pas à se souvenir d'un événement dans sa globalité, bien qu'il ait une parfaite connaissance de certains détails lié à l'événement concerné. Ceci peut être expliqué par un traumatisme lié à l'événement qui a temporairement bloqué les souvenirs liés à ce qu'il s'était passé. Seuls quelques détails ont pu échapper à la sélection d'information et ont pu passer la barrière. Le reste des souvenirs qui peuvent avoir suivi l'événement a pu être altéré, modifié par le patient même»_

Je referme le livre, songeur. Un traumatisme ? Est-ce que le fait que cette conversation ait précédé la mort d'Alan Everdeen a été un traumatisme ? Les pas dans l'escalier me font sursauter, et je me dépêche de remettre le livre à sa place, regagnant le canapé avant qu'elle ne me voit.

-Hey Peeta.

-Hey Katniss, je réponds en retour avec douceur. Bien dormi ?

Elle acquiesce et vient s'asseoir à la table à manger. Je la rejoins et on entame le petit-déjeuner.

-C'est succulent, déclare-t-elle.

Je tripote mon morceau de pain du bout de ma fourchette, les yeux fixés dessus.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à chaque fois chérie, dis-je toujours aussi gêné.

-Mais j'insiste Peeta. Tu es le meilleur boulanger que je connaisse. Et aussi le meilleur pâtissier.

Je me contente de rire un peu, mais mes pensées sont ailleurs. Katniss le remarque, et pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Ça te tracasse tant que ça ? Ton secret ?

Je fais oui de la tête.

-Alors tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Si seulement cela était aussi simple, soupirai-je. Mais j'ai l'impression que je dois le faire. Ou ton père m'en voudra.

-Mon père ? C'était l'homme le plus adorable du monde. Jamais il ne t'aurait voulu de quoi que ce soit. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Peeta.

-Peut-être, dis-je d'un ton peu convaincu, mon regard passant de la fourchette à la fenêtre.

Elle suit mon regard :

-Et si on allait sur la terrasse ? Il fait beau comme tout aujourd'hui.

Elle se lève et je lui emboite le pas. Me retrouver dehors me fait du bien. J'inspire à plein poumons l'air frais.

-Comment va le bébé ?

-Bien, dit simplement Katniss. Elle n'a pas trop donné de coups hier soir.

-Tant mieux.

Le temps s'écoule lentement depuis le retour au district. La paix semble être revenue. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû demander conseil à Haymitch avant de me lancer. Tant pis, il est trop tard maintenant pour reculer. Katniss attend sagement que je me décide à reprendre là où j'en étais. Elle joue avec une mèche de cheveux. Le soleil l'embellit encore plus.

-Je ne suis retourné que deux fois dans la forêt après ça.

Ma voix n'est pas très sûre et je tente de la raffermir :

-La première fois, c'était un mois après. J'avais envie de revoir ton père. Mais je vous ai trouvé tous les deux au détour d'une clairière. Tu étais en train de te perfectionner au tir à l'arc. Tu m'as tiré une flèche. Je veux dire…littéralement. Avec ton arc.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'ai essayé de te tuer ?

-Je suppose…j'ai tout juste eu le temps de me jeter derrière un rocher avant que tu ne cries : Papa Papa, je crois que j'ai eu mon premier gibier ! Et ton père t'a demandé ce que t'avais eu. Tu lui as répondu que tu ne savais pas, mais que c'était gros comme une maison.

Katniss éclate d'un rire léger.

-Oh, j'ai failli tuer mon mari, dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire. Comment ai-je pu ?

-Heureusement que tu étais loin et que tu venais de débuter. En tout cas, ça m'a bien refroidi et je ne suis pas allé vous revoir de sitôt.

-Comment t'es-tu décidé à revenir pour la seconde fois dans ce cas ?

Je suis bien embêté face à cette question :

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Je ne sais pas…

-Ça ne fait rien Peeta, continue.

-Eh bien la seconde fois, c'était…c'était peu avant sa disparition, lâchai-je.

Je vois bien qu'elle perd tout de suite sa joie. Ces paroles doivent avoir fait resurgir son absence qui a été si pesante pendant toutes ces années. Alan est parti trop tôt.

-Excuse-moi, bafouillai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû…je…

-Non, ça ne fait rien, dit Katniss. C'est juste que je me rends compte (je la vois refouler des larmes avant qu'elles n'apparaissent) que j'ai arrêté de penser à lui comme je le faisais avant. J'ai arrêté d'entretenir ces souvenirs qui m'étaient si précieux avant. Je rêve de moins en moins de lui…et ça me fait mal Peeta. Je ne veux pas l'oublier.

-Allons Katniss. Ton père est là (je pose ma main sur son cœur), au fond de toi. Il t'accompagnera toujours. Il fait partie de toi. Tous les jours, je te vois jeter un coup d'œil, aussi rapide soit-il, vers la photo de ton père qui trône sur la cheminée. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier. A moins que tu ne t'oublies toi-même Katniss.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je la serre.

-Et je serais toujours là pour te rappeler qui tu es, murmurai-je.

Nous restons ainsi un moment. Parfois, en revenant sur notre passé, je me demande comment nous avons faits pour continuer à vivre, blessé comme nous l'avons été, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Le Capitole a voulu nous briser. Il a en partie réussi. Mais nous avons essayé de nous reconstruire. Ça prend du temps, mais je sais que nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Nous finissons par nous séparer.

-Donc…reprenais-je. J'ai croisé son chemin pour la troisième fois, sans savoir que ce serait la dernière. Je te préviens de suite, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, à part que c'était durant le mois de Juillet. Je crois…je crois, dis-je avec hésitation, qu'il se plaignait de la mine. Il n'aimait pas être enfermé, il disait que c'était comme interdire à un oiseau de voler en l'enfermant dans une cage.

J'ai le regard dans le vague, essayant de me remémorer la scène.

-Il m'a fait promettre quelque chose.

Je m'arrête, comme une machine bloquée. J'éprouve de plus en plus de difficultés à parler. Katniss ne me brusque pas. A vrai dire, j'en ai presque oubliée sa présence. Je me revois petit, face à cet homme qui m'avait l'air si grave. Je l'entends distinctement prononcer ces paroles : « Promets-le moi dans ce cas Peeta ». Et je me vois, et je prononce en même temps que ce petit qui n'est autre que moi :

-Je promets de protéger Katniss.

Je bats plusieurs fois des paupières, déstabilisé par ce qui vient de se passer. Je reviens lentement à la réalité, et lève mes yeux vers Katniss. Elle a la bouche à demi-ouverte :

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demande-t-elle, toute désorientée.

Je la regarde sans ciller, et dit gravement :

-Ça veut dire que dès le début, je t'ai protégé. Pas parce que je t'aimais, mais parce que j'en avais fait la promesse à ton père.

-Tu ne m'aimais pas…avant les Jeux ? Réalise Katniss.

-Non, ça c'est sans doute fait pendant. L'arène décuple les émotions.

-Mais tu avais dit…

-Oui, je sais. J'ai menti. J'ai monté cette stratégie uniquement pour te protéger au début…puis je me suis rendu compte en te protégeant, que je t'aimais.

Elle se lève brusquement, renversant au passage un pot de fleurs. Ses lèvres tremblent.

-Une stratégie…répète-t-elle incrédule. Alors…tu ne m'aimais pas quand on a été tiré comme tribut…

Je fais non de la tête. Mes yeux me piquent. Je me lève aussi, mais elle fait un pas en arrière et porte sa main aux lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Katniss.

-Et tu ne m'aimais pas non plus lors de l'interview avec Caesar…tu as fait une fausse déclaration d'amour ?!

L'incompréhension a fait place à la colère. Le visage de ma femme s'est empourpré. Je frémis.

-C'était pour te protéger, me défendis-je, mais la honte que j'éprouve est incommensurable.

-Ça avait pourtant l'air vrai à ce moment-là… dit-elle d'un air pitoyable.

-Mais je t'aime Katniss…je…

-Comment je peux savoir si c'est vrai maintenant ? Hurle Katniss. Comment je peux savoir si ce n'est pas encore cette stupide promesse que tu as faite à mon père ? Peut-être que tu cherches encore à me protéger !

A ce stade-là, je sais que je ne peux plus rien faire pour la calmer. Quand elle est dans cet état-là, elle me fait presque peur.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

-Pourquoi t'as-t-il fait promettre cela ? Murmure-t-elle en se tenant la tête. Pourquoi à toi, alors qu'il ne te connaissait qu'à peine ?

-Je ne sais pas…je ne me souviens pas bien, dis-je lamentablement. Mais je sais que les phrases que je viens de te rapporter sont justes.

Je tente un pas vers elle une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, elle s'échappe comme un lièvre effrayé, descendant les marches.

-Où vas-tu ? Criai-je.

-Loin de toi ! Loin de tes mensonges ! Et ne cherche pas à me rattraper.

-Katniss !

J'ai hurlé son nom au désespoir. Un cri qui sortait du cœur. Mais elle était déjà presque hors de vue. Je me suis retourné, plus enragé que jamais et j'ai frappé du poing le mur de la maison. Mon corps n'a pas tardé à réagir, et le sang poisseux a dégouliné de ma main. je n'ai pas réagi, insensible à la douleur. La vraie douleur en ce moment se trouvait au fond de mon cœur. Je m'assois sur le perron de la porte, bien décidé à attendre son retour. Il fait plutôt froid pour un début mai. Je suis encore en t-shirt, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne bougerai pas malgré le froid. Je jette un dernier regard vers l'horizon, vers là où Katniss a disparu. Elle a pris la direction de la ville. J'espère qu'elle va trouver refuge chez une amie. Au loin, je vois les nuages s'amonceler, et le soleil disparaître derrière eux. Je répète à voix basse que j'aime Katniss. C'est un refrain.

-J'aime Katniss. C'est la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde. Katniss est mon seul et unique amour. Je crois en notre amour.

Les larmes s'échappent malgré moi. Je répète plus vite.

-J'aime Katniss. Elle est ma raison de vivre, mon rayon, ma vie. Elle est tout ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombé amoureux de toi à cinq ans, comme je l'avais dit ?

Un petit cri d'angoisse m'échappe. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si elle ne revient pas ? Je suis misérable, si misérable. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais je sais que si je ne lui avais pas révélé la vérité, je me serais senti mal jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je sais qu'Alan me hantera l'esprit.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit la vérité ? Je te faisais confiance.

Je me recroqueville comme un enfant et me balance d'avant en arrière. Il commence à faire froid sans le soleil pour me réchauffer la peau. Le ciel m'a l'air si menaçant.

-Monsieur Everdeen, dites-moi que votre fille va revenir. Dites-moi qu'elle saura me pardonner. Monsieur Everdeen, je vous en prie.

Mais rien que le silence pour me répondre. Je finis par fatiguer avec la mauvaise nuit que j'ai passé, à appréhender la conversation. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes épaules et grelotte quand il commence à pleuvoir. Je n'ai même pas la force de me déplacer de plusieurs centimètres pour être à l'abri, sous la véranda.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, mais à un moment je ne sens plus la pluie me tomber sur les épaules. En relevant la tête, j'aperçois Haymitch avec un parapluie qui nous protège tous deux. Il a une mine contrarié.

-Des peines d'amour, joli cœur ?

Je ne dis rien, posant mon menton sur mes bras croisés, toujours en position recroquevillée. Il s'assoit sur les marches et pose le parapluie de manière à nous faire un abri. Je suppose qu'il a dû me trouver là en passant pour se rendre à la ville.

-Votre couple a été malmené depuis le tout début. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne survive pas à cette petite scène de ménage.

-Je l'ai trahi, dis-je le regard dans le vide.

Il se tourne vers moi, mais je ne le regarde pas. Il sent que j'ai besoin de me soulager de ma peine, et attend, sachant pertinemment que je vais me confier. Je grommelle :

-Je suppose que nous avons été deux à jouer un rôle, soufflai-je.

-Tu m'expliques ? Non, parce que je suis un peu perdu là.

Alors je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, sans omettre le moindre détail. Haymitch m'écoute attentivement et poliment, sans jamais m'interrompre. Et une fois que j'ai eu fini, il se met à rire doucement, mais je ne sens pas de moquerie derrière. Au début j'ai cru que c'était parce qu'il avait trop bu, mais il est sobre.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-T'as fumé la moquette joli cœur ?

Déstabilise par la question, et quelque peu agacé par cette formule qu'il utilise pour m'appeler, je parviens tout de même à prononcer un non.

-Non parce que c'est la seule explication possible.

-Ce que je t'ai dit est la stricte vérité.

Il me regarde sévèrement, agacé par mon entêtement:

-Mais merde quoi ! Tu vas pas me faire gober que t'as joué la comédie de l'adolescent fou éperdu amoureux de celle qu'il aimait depuis ses cinq ans ! Parce que crois-moi, je sais reconnaître ces put**** de menteurs, je les renifle à sept kilomètres à la ronde. Et je peux t'assurer que cette fille, t'en étais fou à lier petit. J'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué. Et va pas me dire que c'était de la protection, parce que je vais t'en foutre moi, des protections à la noix. C'est pas une simple promesse qui peut être aussi puissante. Ça mon gars, c'est de l'amour, du vrai ! T'as du reste de venin de guêpe qui circule bon sang?

Il m'extirpe un sourire. Malgré ses soixante passés, il n'a rien perdu à sa vigueur lui. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, comme pour m'empêcher de verser d'autres larmes, et secoue la tête :

-Ouais, j'en sais rien. Je suis perdu Haymitch. Je pensais l'aimer de tout mon être depuis longtemps, et j'apprends que cela n'a pas été le cas. J'ai l'impression que mon univers entier est détruit, comme un château de cartes sur lequel on a soufflé. J'avais pourtant vraiment l'impression de l'avoir aimé auparavant, mais je sais que je n'ai fait que la protéger. En tout cas, au début.

Il se lève et ramasse son parapluie. Peut-être est-il fatigué de lutter avec quelqu'un d'aussi borné que moi.

-Laisse-moi te dire un truc avant que je ne te laisse.

Il descend les marches du perron, me laissant de nouveau à découvert. Je le suis du regard. Il se retourne arrivé en bas, une main dans la poche, une autre tenant le parapluie noir. Son beau costume noir est un peu mouillé.

-Quand tu m'avais annoncé que tu l'aimais, dans le train, après avoir demandé de travailler séparément. Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais depuis tes cinq ans, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu voulais la protéger. Pas l'inverse.

Il me laisse sur ces mots. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, il me lance:

-Rentre te sécher petit. Ou tu vas attraper un rhume. Katniss reviendra ce soir après manger.

Je me redresse d'un coup après avoir passé la grande partie de la journée fourbu et plié, les sens en alerte :

-Comment tu sais ?

Il a un sourire mystérieux.

-Parce qu'elle me l'a dit pardi ! Elle m'a envoyé ici pour savoir si tu allais bien…et entre nous, aussi pour te surveiller, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce que tu pouvais faire, même si elle n'a pas voulu l'admettre.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. L'espoir me revient. Je sais qu'il me reste à me faire pardonner. Mais je ne laisserai pas échapper cette occasion.

* * *

_Yeah!Vous avez aimé? Non ce n'est pas la fin rassurez-vous, j'ai décidé finalement de diviser ce chapitre et d'en faire un troisième pour le dénouement. Alors je vous dis, à bientôt! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: N'aies plus peur

_Moi : Voilà le dernier chapitre. Nous nous quittons donc là. Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à préciser que Cato est passé derrière et qu'il m'a obligé à modifier le début. Alors…je suppose que nous devrions remercier Cato pour sa…euh… disons participation._

_Cato : Ouais, non parce que c'était de la daube au début. Ça méritait pas un rated T sinon. Heureusement que j'étais là ! *prend la pause le temps que Clove prenne des rafales de photos*_

_Moi : Je crois que tous les personnages de Hunger Games sont dérangés. C'est juste que certains le sont plus que d'autres…_

* * *

Chapitre 3: N'aies plus peur  


Je rentre dans la maison exténué. Tant pis pour la grosse flaque d'eau à l'entrée que j'ai créé, je la nettoierai plus tard. Je monte à l'étage, attrape une serviette et des habits secs puis m'enferme dans la salle de bains. Je m'extirpe de mes vêtements qui me collent à la peau et me poste devant la glace, les mains sur le bord du lavabo, la tête baissée en signe d'abattement. Après un long moment, je me décide à passer sous le jet d'eau. Froid. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de tourner le robinet vers l'eau chaude. A quoi bon ? Je sors au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Peut-être que je ne supportais pas si bien que ça l'eau froide au final. Je m'enveloppe autour de ma serviette et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Je pose une autre serviette plus légère sur ma tête, sans chercher à essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui dégringolent de mes cheveux. Je reste prostré là, sans faire le moindre geste pendant ce qu'il me semble être une éternité.

Mon ventre me rappelle rudement à la réalité. Je grogne en pensant que je n'ai encore rien mangé depuis ce matin. Je me lève et mécaniquement me change puis descends. La pendule indique dix-huit heures. Je décide de préparer le dîner pour deux, bien qu'Haymitch m'ait dit qu'elle ne reviendrait qu'après. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'attrape sa recette préférée, et tant qu'à faire, je l'exécute sans rechigner, bien que la préparation prenne bien quelques heures.

Une fois terminé, je retourne dans la pièce à vivre et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Je regarde à droite, à gauche puis je décide de faire le ménage et me relève, mais comme nous rangeons régulièrement, je n'en a pas pour très longtemps. J'ai cependant nettoyé le bordel que j'avais laissé en me traînant tout trempé à travers le salon. Immanquablement, je retourne au centre de la pièce et reviens m'assoir. Je croise les mains et attends.

Vingt-et-une heures.

Toujours pas de signe d'elle.

Je me relève et pars prendre un bout de papier et un stylo. Je commence par écrire une lettre destinée à Alan, dans laquelle je le remercie de m'avoir rapproché indirectement de Katniss. Sans lui, rien de cet avenir n'aurait pu exister. Je me sens bizarrement proche de lui. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la photo, l'unique photo, de Monsieur Everdeen. Il se tient droit, sans ciller, le regard bienveillant, tourné vers deux petites filles au visage enfantin qui sont à ses côtés. La mère est absente de la photo.

Puis je prends un autre bout de papier et rédige une lettre à Katniss dans laquelle j'exprime mon regret, mais aussi mon amour que je lui porte. Un amour inconditionnel. Mais je ne suis pas satisfait dès les premières lignes et froisse nerveusement la feuille en fait une boule que je jette dans la corbeille vide. Je reprends une autre feuille et m'applique davantage.

« Je sais que je ne te mérite pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ni de très brillant. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, te faire du mal. Je maudis tant Snow et ses idées, si tu savais. J'aurais aimé ne jamais être empoisonné. J'aurais aimé rester moi-même. J'aurais voulu qu'on se connaisse dans d'autres circonstances. Tout ce que je peux te garantir si tu veux bien encore de moi, c'est que je t'aime maintenant, plus fort que jamais je ne t'ai aimé. Et… »

Je déchire la feuille. Mauvais.

Avant vingt-deux heures, la corbeille débordait de boulettes de papiers.

Je bondis de mon siège et hurle ma rage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ?

J'attrape ma chaise et la fracasse violemment contre le sol. Puis réalisant ce que je viens de faire, je me prends la tête entre les mains :

-Calme-toi Peeta, calme-toi, me forçai-je à répéter.

Mais une voix s'insinuait petit à petit au fond de moi, et se faisait de plus en plus pressante :

-Tout est de la faute de Katniss. Si elle n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais pas en train de te morfondre.

-Mais je l'aime, dis-je en reniflant.

-Tu es pitoyable Peeta.

Je m'accroupis au sol, les pupilles dilatées. Cette phrase je la hais tant. Combien de fois ma mère me l'avait-elle répétée ?

-Elle se joue de toi, susurre la voix.

-La ferme ! Hurlai-je.

Je comprends ce qu'il m'arrive. Je sens que je vais faire une crise. Ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Plusieurs années au moins. Les signes ne trompent pas. J'ai les mains moites, le visage en sueur et les jambes qui se font si faibles. Affolé, je me précipite vers l'armoire à pharmacie mais les mètres qui me séparent de l'armoire me semblent d'un coup insurmontable. Au lieu de ça, je m'arrête indépendamment de ma volonté et mes mains échappent à mon contrôle. Je renverse malgré moi la table et casse en même temps les deux assiettes que j'avais disposées pour dîner. Cette vue m'horrifie encore plus, et je revois ma mère un instant les projetant sur moi. En panique, je me claque, et retrouve momentanément un instant de lucidité. La maison est sens dessus dessous. Mais l'instant d'après, je replonge dans la folie. J'entends la voix de Haymitch. « T'as du reste de venin de guêpe qui circule bon sang ? »

Je ris fébrilement :

-Ouais, ça doit être ça, je dois avoir du venin de guêpe encore. Je dois me le retirer.

En réalité, toute trace avait disparu depuis longtemps. Je me baisse et tatonne. J'attrape un morceau de porcelaine qui traîne par terre et l'applique sur mon poignet, me traçant de longues entailles horizontales. Je ris à la vue du sang. Je ris de ma bêtise. Je ris tout seul. Comme les fous le font. Suis-je fou ? Je passe soudainement du rire aux larmes. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi je me sens tout à coup si triste ? Je pleure, je pleure en retenant mes sanglots. Je titube vers le canapé, mais je me sens si faible. Mes jambes ne me portent plus, et je m'écroule sur le plancher, face contre terre. Je ne bouge plus. Je ne pense plus. Je suis un corps inerte. Je sombre.

* * *

Le réveil est plutôt dur. J'ai la tête qui me fait un mal de chien. Je me lève à demi, et remarque que rien n'a bougé. Je laisse échapper un râle en me mettant debout, et suis obligé de m'appuyer à la cheminée. Mon regard se porte sur le miroir du salon, et l'homme que j'ai en face de moi est méconnaissable.

J'ai les traits tirés. Des traces séchées de sang sur le bras. Les cheveux en bataille. Le teint blanc. Je me traîne jusqu'au canapé.

-Elle ne reviendra pas, dis-je pour moi-même.

Je scrute la pièce. Rien. Aucun signe d'elle. Elle est bel et bien partie. Mes yeux dérivent sur la marmite du dîner. Je suppose que je devrais verser le plat dans l'évier. Puis ils se posent sur les photos accrochées au mur. Chaque année on en prend une. Il y en a une dizaine encadrées à présent. Sur la dernière, je suis contre elle, le menton posée sur sa tête, nous regardons l'objectif avec un sourire joyeux. J'ai les mains sur son ventre.

Réel ou pas réel ?

-On le laisse quelques heures seul et voilà le résultat.

Je fais bouger ma vieille carcasse jusqu'au mur de souvenirs. Je tends la main et effleure le visage de Katniss sur la photo.

-Merci pour tous ces jours heureux passés ensemble. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as donné.

-Je n'aurais pas dû le quitter.

Je remarque que le sol est moelleux. Intrigué je baisse les yeux. C'est de l'herbe. Le salon est remplie d'herbes folles. Je me baisse et cueille un pissenlit.

-Qu'est-ce…

A présent, pleins de pissenlits sont en train de fleurir dans la salle de séjour.

-Il est si pâle Haymitch.

Ça sent la nature. La nature a recouvert les traces de sang par terre. Elle a effacé le désordre. Elle reprend ses droits.

-Elle t'attend.

Je me retourne pour voir un chasseur avec un arc abaissé. Sa capuche m'empêche de voir son visage. Mais je sais de qui il s'agit. Je fais quelques pas, me demandant s'il s'agit d'une illusion.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté avec cette promesse. Si j'avais su…

-Il a bougé Haymitch ! Il a bougé !

Les voix se superposent. D'où viennent-elles ? Je jette un regard circulaire. Nous ne sommes que deux pourtant. Mon attention se reporte sur l'homme. J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort.

-Katniss…

-Je te jure ! Il vient de serrer ma main.

-Oublie la promesse, veux-tu ? Tu en as déjà…tellement fait pour elle…

-Peeta, tu m'entends ?

-Alan !

Je tente un pas mais j'ai l'impression que mes pieds sont ancrés au sol. La silhouette du chasseur s'efface.

-Ne partez pas !

Il relève sa tête et je reconnais ces yeux gris. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour le retenir.

-Adieu Alan, murmurai-je.

-Adieu petit.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Une vision floue. Deux personnes. Je prends petit à petit conscience de ce nouvel environnement. Je suis toujours chez moi, mais on m'a monté à l'étage, dans notre lit. Puis ma vision s'affine et je vois Katniss et Haymitch.

-Je vais rentrer, soupire-il.

Il referme la porte derrière lui. Katniss est à mes côtés, et me tient la main.

-Je sais que je ne te mérite pas.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Ce qu'elle vient de dire me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, continue-t-elle.

-C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire…tu lis dans mes pensées ?

-C'était écrit sur les bouts de papiers. Je me suis juste approprié tes mots.

-Quels papiers ? Fis-je, le sourcil levé.

Elle m'interrompt d'un baiser fougueux.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, car je sais que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'as aimé dès le début, même si tu penses le contraire.

Je ne comprends rien à son charabia, mais elle se tend et nous reprenons nos embrassades. Mais quelque chose me turlupine. Je la repousse gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis-je en reprenant ma respiration. Pourquoi je porte des marques sur mon bras ?

-Tu t'es fait ça quand je n'étais pas là.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Tiens, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Quelle heure est-il ?

-L'heure de manger. Viens, notre repas nous attend en bas.

Je sors du lit avec difficulté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tenir la rambarde en descendant.

-Je n'ai pas très faim…

Je regarde l'heure. Il est cinq heures du matin. Drôle d'heure pour manger le dîner.

-Mais tu t'es donné tant de mal pour préparer mon plat préféré. Ce serait dommage de ne pas y toucher.

Je m'arrête au bas des escaliers et regarde le salon. Il est nickel, tout propre. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai fait le ménage en l'attendant. Je me souviens maintenant. Et je me souviens aussi avoir préparé le dîner. La table est dressée pour deux. En passant près de la poubelle, je remarque cependant des débris d'assiettes. Je la regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je savais Katniss maladroite, mais pas de là à casser toute notre vaisselle.

-Oublies ça, ce n'est pas important, dit-elle en s'asseyant et en servant le repas. Je suis repassée derrière toi.

Ça m'étonne. Quand je fais le ménage, je le fais rarement à moitié. Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu repasser ? Je souris et m'assois.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Oui je sais. Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi. Mais…s'il te plaît, oublions ça. Reprenons comme avant. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu m'aimes maintenant.

Elle me regarde, attendant mon approbation. Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle, mais pour la rassurer, je lui réponds :

-D'accord, oublions ça.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé le prénom de notre enfant, sourit ma femme.

-Il me tarde de le savoir.

* * *

La forêt retenait la chaleur du soleil. Il fait très chaud sous cette touffe de végétation, pensa le petit blond en courant. Il trouva sans problème le chasseur, assis sur une pierre près de la cascade. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, car il ne remarqua même pas la présence du garçonnet qui se tenait là.

-Monsieur Everdeen…

-Hey Peeta. Ça fait longtemps.

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Peut-être ne se souvenait-il plus de l'interdiction.

-Il fallait que je vous voie.

-Vraiment ? Assis-toi.

Il prit place sur le rocher, et imita l'homme en plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau après s'être au préalable déchaussé.

-A quoi pensez-vous ? Demanda Peeta.

-A l'endroit sombre que je vais bientôt devoir rejoindre pour travailler.

-Vous parlez de la mine ?

L'homme acquiesce.

-Je n'aime pas la mine. Je n'aime pas être enfermé sous terre. C'est comme si…comme si on interdisait à un oiseau de voler en l'enfermant dans une cage. Tu comprends ?

Le petit approuve.

-La mine m'inquiète pour tout te dire Peeta. J'ai détecté la présence de gaz cette semaine. J'en ai parlé à mon supérieur, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il dit que je me fais des idées.

-Si vous détestez tant que ça la mine, pourquoi ne la quittez-vous pas ?

-C'est pas aussi simple que ça, dit Alan. J'ai une famille à nourrir, et mes chasses ne suffisent pas. Mais passons, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Peeta rougit légèrement.

-Je crois que j'aime votre fille Monsieur Everdeen, admit-il.

-Tu crois ?

-Enfin non, j'en suis sûr Monsieur, j'aime votre fille de tout mon cœur, dit-il du ton le plus convaincant qu'il puisse. Depuis que…

Il éclate de rire.

-Oh pauvre Peeta. Si tu ne le lui dis pas en face, tu pourras attendre une éternité avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Ma fille n'est pas vraiment attentive à ce genre de détails.

-Mais je n'oserais jamais Monsieur.

-C'est pas comme si tu allais le dire devant une foule de personnes.

-Ça me semblerait presque plus facile, dit le gamin en plaisantant.

-Alors tu feras ta déclaration devant une audience !

-Comme ça tout le monde saura à quel point votre fille est géniale.

Il ne répond pas. Le petit le voit regarder vers la ville tristement. Il chuchote :

-J'ai peur Peeta. La mine me fait peur…

Puis l'instant d'après il le tient fermement par les bras. Il sursaute. L'homme a un regard déterminé.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Il hoche rapidement la tête.

- Alors protège-la si tu l'aimes. Promets-moi que tu seras là quand elle en aura besoin.

Sa voix est presque suppliante.

- Promets-le moi dans ce cas Peeta. Si tu dis l'aimer, mais que tu n'es pas là pour elle, alors tu es indigne d'aimer mon bébé.

-Je promets de protéger Katniss.

Il a l'air soudainement rassuré, comme si on lui enlevait un énorme poids.

-Tu feras certainement un bon gendre petit. Il ne te reste plus qu'à conquérir son cœur.

-Depuis plusieurs années que je cherche l'occasion de le lui dire, je pourrais bien attendre encore un peu, sourit celui-ci.

L'accident eut lieu une semaine plus tard. Peeta était sidéré. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un homme comme lui pouvait mourir. Il avait laissé derrière lui une famille détruite. Il aurait voulu venir voir Katniss, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la consoler. Et il voyait tous ses autres camarades se faire rejeter quand ceux-ci s'approchaient de la fille. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était de la surveiller de loin, en se demandant comment il pourrait la protéger. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il faisait un bien piètre protecteur.

Et s'interdit lui-même de l'aimer tant qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur pour la protéger.

* * *

_Bravo à NickyXYZ pour avoir senti vers quoi je vous amenais ;)_

_Merci à mes revieweuses, guim0veX5, RoseKiwi, vava13005, WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3, Ellana of Rivendell et nicky XYZ._

_Sur ce, je vous tire ma révérence. Une review serait fortement appréciée, merci._

_**suite à quelques confusions, j'éclaircis quelques points:**_

_**La question principale était: Pourquoi Peeta ne se souvient-il plus de sa crise?**_

_**C'est un peu comme la scène avec Alan que j'ai décrite à la fin Où il s'autocensure en quelque sorte, Rayant de sa mémoire certains détails. Alan lui ayant demandé d'oublier sa promesse, il oublie donc les événements qui y étaient liés (plus particulièrement sa crise).**_


End file.
